


Take What You Want

by battle_cat



Series: Together [37]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Furiosa is the most eaten out character in fandom history, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_cat/pseuds/battle_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furiosa and Max immediately after Running Hot, very much not sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately after [Running Hot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6744751). Decided to make this its own story rather than a second chapter of that one cause tone and content are pretty different.

Inside Furiosa’s room, behind the bolted door, they strip off clothes covered with Wasteland dust, lingering close enough to trade soft kisses, a press of foreheads, a brush of fingers along a plane of exposed flesh.

“Your pants are a mess,” he says as she steps out of her leathers, the crotch smeared with come and soaked thoroughly wet underneath that.

“Been leaking through since this afternoon.” It brings a tiny flush to his face and, gods, it’s stupidly endearing.

When they’re both naked he wets the cloth in the washing bowl and they scrub the worst of the Wasteland dirt from each other’s hands and arms and faces, the cool water making her shiver. He wipes between his legs but leaves the sticky mess on her thighs alone.

“No clothes,” she mutters as she pulls him into the bed. It feels so indulgent, being safe enough to sleep without clothes on, and she wants to enjoy it.

“Mm. Good idea.” He slides down the mattress to press a soft kiss against her hipbone.

There’s a smear of his come on the inside of her thigh and he parts her legs and licks at it. And then he slides between her legs and…this is not sleeping, but…she is not in any way inclined to argue.

He licks her clean with long, slow swoops of his tongue, fingers curled around her hipbones, four-day stubble scratching at her skin. He stays away from her clit, and that just makes fresh heat pool all the faster in her cunt.

“You were so wet when I was fucking you on my car.” His voice rumbles against the crease where thigh meets crotch. “Sorry didn’t…last longer.”

“It was perfect.” She arches as his breath tickles her hot flesh.

“You’re wet again now.”

“Can’t help it,” she sighs. “That’s what happens around you.”

His tongue pushes into her in a long swipe and she moans. It’s all the filthier with the mess of his come already inside her, the _squelch_ they make together when he fucks his tongue into her and swirls it around. His hands curl around the tops of her thighs, holding her in place as he works her up slow and steady, licking and sucking until she’s crying out, legs shaking and fingers clutching at his hair. And then he does it all again, until it’s on the edge of too much and she squirms and pushes him away.

He wipes his face on the sheet before he slides up, pauses with a rueful expression to extract a short dark hair from between his teeth. It makes her laugh, sudden and shivery and raw. He pulls her into his arms to kiss her, lets her cling to him until her heart stops pounding.

“You’re hard again,” she murmurs after a few moments of being pressed together.

“Mm.” She can feel his lips curl into a smile against her shoulder. “Can’t help it,” he echoes.

Her hand snakes down and wraps around his cock, her thumb rubbing just under the head. He groans. “Do you want to fuck me again?”

“D’you want me to?”

 _I want you to take what you want,_ she thinks. It should be more than clear by now that she wants him, that she trusts him to get what pleasure he wants from her body without hurting her. But it’s still so hard to get him to take something just for himself.

But she doesn’t know how to say that, so she nudges him on top of her and spreads her legs around his hips. Brushes his hand away when he reaches for her clit. “Don’t worry about making me come. Make yourself feel good.”

He groans when he slides into the sticky mess inside her. She hooks her legs around the back of his knees. He’s not gentle, exactly, but thorough and slow, each long grinding circuit of his hips filling her up thick and deep. She’s not going to come again, but this is nice, the way he feels inside her, the ripple of shoulder muscles she traces with her hand, the barely-there breathy sounds coming out of him.

She wants to tell him that this is enough, that it doesn’t have to be earth-shattering every time, that slow and sweet and simple like this can be just as good.

His face ducks down against her neck. “Like having you inside me,” she murmurs in his ear. “Like feeling you come.” And she does like it, when it’s him; when it’s not connected to pain and shame and expectations of babies, she finds it rather hot, that little moment when he can’t stop moving, when he can only concentrate on himself.

His hips are speeding up now, rocking her against the sheets. “Do you want to come inside me?” she breathes in his ear, and she feels his hips jerk. “I think you do.” Her fingers stroke through his sweaty hair very softly. “I think you licked me clean so you could fill me up again.” He makes an obscene noise against her neck. "Come inside me, Max,” she hisses. “Fill me up.”

She clenches her muscles down around him and he whines, twitching short, uneven thrusts into her. “That’s right, that’s right,” she whispers, squeezing again, and then he goes still with a shaky little whimper and she can feel him spilling inside her.

They eventually peel themselves apart, sweaty and sticky, and lie forehead to forehead on top of the sheets, her hand on his back, his curled around the base of her skull.

“You’re a mess again,” he mumbles with a flicker of a smile, smudging a trickle of come off the crease in her thigh.

She shrugs. “That’s what happens around you.”


End file.
